societyoflightfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Melting Ruby and Drowning Sapphire
is the new (fanmade) remake game for Hoenn. Gym Leaders 1. Roxanne Level 10 Aron - Tackle, Headbutt Level 10 Slugma - Yawn, Ember Level 15 Probopass - Magnitude, Bide Gives Stone Badge, enabling Cut Gives Level 5 Lileep or Anorith Gives $5000 2. Brawly Level 20 Kirlia - Confusion, Double Team Level 20 Breloom - Mega Punch, Bullet Seed Level 24 Makuhita - Mega Punch, Arm Thrust, Low Kick, Meditate Level 28 Combusken - Flamethrower, Peck, Double Kick, Fly Gives Knuckle Badge, enabling Flash Gives Level 10 Makuhita Gives $10000 3. Tate and Liza Level 30 Solrock - Sunny Day, Ember, Selfdestruct Level 30 Lunatone - Night Shade, Fly, Selfdestruct Level 32 Gardevoir - Double Team, Psybeam, Confusion, Perish Song Level 32 Gallade - Low Kick, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance, Fissure Gives Mind Badge, enabling Rock Smash Gives Level 20 Kirlia Gives $20000 4. Flannery (Melting Ruby only) Level 35 Magcargo - Yawn, Selfdestruct, Rock Slide, Overheat Level 35 Blaziken - Hi Jump Kick, Fissure, Overheat, Fly Level 40 Salamence - Flamethrower, Explosion, Fire Blast, Roost Gives Heat Badge, enabling Strength Gives Red Orb Gives $40000 4. Juan (Drowning Sapphire only) Level 35 Wailord - Surf, Dive, Body Slam, Hydro Pump Level 35 Swampert - Surf, Fissure, Mud Shot, Hydro Pulse Level 45 Metagross - Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Waterfall Gives Rain Badge, enabling Strength Gives $40000 Gives Blue Orb 5. Karen Level 38 Shiftry - Frenzy Plant, Leaf Tornado, Dark Pulse, Solarbeam Level 40 Mightyena - Crunch, Iron Tail, Swagger, Ice Fang Level 42 Sharpedo - Surf, Dive, Crunch, Bubblebeam Level 45 Absol - Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Perish Song, Sheer Cold Gives Balance Badge, enabling Surf Gives Level 30 Absol Gives $80000 6. Winona Level 50 Gyarados - Surf, Hydro Pump, Earthquake, Dragon Rage Level 53 Skarmory - Iron Wing, Fly Level 57 Crobat - Aerial Ace, Iron Wing, Supersonic, Perish Song Level 60 Shiny Swellow - Aerial Ace, Silver Wind, Fly, Razor Wind Gives Feather Badge, enabling Fly Gives Level 40 Shiny Swellow Gives $160000 7. Candice Level 62 Medicham - Ice Punch, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Psycho Cut Level 64 Absol - Perish Song, Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Cut Level 65 Walrein - Ice Ball, Blizzard, Surf, Ice Pulse Level 70 Froslass - Blizzard, Perish Song, Sheer Cold, Hail Gives Icicle Badge, enabling Dive Gives Level 50 Froslass or Glalie Gives $320000 8. Burgh Level 74 Dustox - Fly, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Protect Level 74 Beautifly - Fly, Sleep Powder, Psybeam, Protect Level 75 Armaldo - Earthquake, Fissure, U-Turn, Selfdestruct Level 77 Shedinja - Selfdestruct, Curse Level 79 Masquerain - Rain Dance, U-Turn, Bug Buzz, Hydro Pump Level 80 Flygon - Fissure, Perish Song, Earthquake, Sandstorm Gives Level 60 Flygon Gives Insect Badge, enabling Waterfall Gives $640000 Elite Four Section to be added. Frontier Brains 1. Tucker Level 100 Swampert - Ice Beam, Fissure, Surf, Aqua Pulse Level 100 Metagross - Hyper Beam, Light Cannon, Strength, Fury Attack Level 100 Latias - Fly, Psybeam, Extremespeed, Hyper Beam Gives Tactics Symbol Raises Speed on all Pokemon 2. Lucy Level 100 Seviper - Poison Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Poison Fang Level 100 Gyarados - Poison Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang Level 100 Steelix - Poison Tail, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Hyper Fang Gives Luck Symbol Raises Evasion on all Pokemon 3. Noland Level 100 Espeon - Psybeam, Confusion, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail Level 100 Venusaur - Frenzy Plant, Razor Leaf, Solarbeam, Earthquake Level 100 Nidoking - Poison Tail, Fissure, Perish Song, Earthquake Gives Knowledge Symbol Lowers all prices by half on items 4. Greta Level 100 Umbreon - Dark Pulse, Night Shade, Quick Attack, Extremespeed Level 100 Gengar - Confuse Ray, Hypnosis, Fly, Teleport Level 100 Breloom - Mach Punch, Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Bullet Seed Gives Guts Symbol Raises Attack on all Pokemon 5. Spenser Level 100 Arcanine - Agility, Extremespeed, Fire Blast, Overheat Level 100 Slaking - Fissure, Earthquake, Low Kick, Seismic Toss Level 100 Suicune - Mist, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold Gives Skill Badge Raises all HP by 20 on all Pokemon 6. Brandon Level 100 Zapdos - Volt Tackle, Whirlwind, Sky Attack, Aerial Ace Level 100 Articuno - Sheer Cold, Whirlwind, Sky Attack, Twister Level 100 Moltres - Eruption, Whirlwind, Sky Attack, Flamethrower Level 100 Registeel - Flash Cannon, Earthquake, Mega Punch, Metal Claw Level 100 Regirock - Rock Slide, Earthquake, Mega Punch, Rock Throw Level 100 Regice - Blizzard, Earthquake, Mega Punch, Sheer Cold Gives Brave Symbol Raises Defense on all Pokemon 7. Champion Ash Ash sends out his Pokemon randomly Level 100 Pikachu - Volt Tackle, Thundershock, Thunder, Electro Ball Level 100 Charizard - Fire Blast, Dragonbreath, Overheat, Dragon Claw Level 100 Sceptile - Leaf Blade, Bullet Seed, Frenzy Plant, Flash Cannon Level 100 Krokorok - Fissure, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Crunch Level 100 Gliscor - Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Sandstorm Level 100 Primeape - Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Meditate, Outrage Gives Brain Symbol